


bother me tomorrow, today i'll buy no sorrow

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Finn, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Seth, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, background ambreigns, background sasha/bayley, i know i have approximately 9000 other aus but listen, idk tags to be added! who knows how kinky this'll get, listen y'all this is just a lot of nonsense, may become more prominent if this actually turns into A Thing, nonbinary roman reigns, they're probably gonna switch around at one point idk man i'm winging this entirely, this is an INCREDIBLY specific au based on the weekend i had, trans finn balor, trans sasha banks, uh let's see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: side a: seth is basically chaperoning his sister and his friends to an art festival. side b: finn is volunteering with his friends at an arts festival. side c: everyone picks on seth rollins and schemes.





	1. track one: lookin out my backdoor, by creedence clearwater revival

“Where is it-wait, do I turn here? X, where do I fucking turn, dude?”

“Oh, it’s two streets from now, and it’s a left, we have to park somewhere and then walk down.”

“Can’t I just pay for parking?”

Xavier, Big E, and Dean all scofffed. 

“I mean….if you  _ want _ .”

Seth rolled his eyes and continued on his way. He loved his friends, but they were idiots sometimes. He didn’t see an issue with paying for a place to park if it was closer to the festival, but he knew he would not live it down for at least a week. 

The roast-to-praise ratio between him and his friends was odd. 

He parked in the spot he was told to and they all-Seth, Dean, Seth’s younger sister, Big E, Xavier, and Kofi-got out, Bayley and Kofi excitedly leading the way. Seth walked alongside Dean, like he’d been doing since middle school, and Dean playfully nudged his arm. 

“Dude, cheer up. This’ll be fun.”

“I don’t have any interest in any of these things, Dean.”

“It’s art, man, you never know until you see it. Anyway, if we don’t like the art, they have beer, and we can make fun of all the hipster fucks here.”

Seth rolled his eyes, but he did smile a little. It was hard to not smile with Dean, he was always a comforting presence-even when he was being a jackass. 

They followed the other four people in their group to the festival; it was covering a small area, it was something centered around one street in particular, and they did it every year, but Seth had never been before. He really did not have much interest in art, which...was maybe odd, considering that his best friend was an artist. But he and Dean had never been the type to socialize much. Bayley, Kofi, Big E, and Xavier, however, loved to be around people and to interact with them. 

Dean almost immediately dragged him into an artist’s tent; it was filled with pottery, impressive pottery, Seth had to admit, and he listened attentively as Dean carefully showed different pieces to him and explained the various techniques involved in ceramics. Seth may not be an artist or even necessarily care for it too much, but he could always bring himself to be involved with something that made his friend happy. 

At least until Bayley found him and pulled on his arm until he followed her to another booth with hand-dyed clothes. He’d anticipated that, smiling and shaking his head as he pulled out his wallet. 

\---

Finn took a deep breath, noting Roman and Sasha’s looks of concern. He smiled and blushed a bit. 

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Roman’s voice was deep, and soothing, the way it’d always been. They were looking at Finn and reached out to rub his shoulder. 

“Yes, thank you. I just-this one’s new, still a little tight on the chest.”

Sasha frowned and crossed her arms. 

“Do you need to take it off? I brought an extra bra for you in my bag.”

Finn took another few deep breaths and nodded, smiling at his friend.

“I’ll be alright for now, but thank you. I hadn’t thought to-thank you.”

Roman rubbed one broad hand up his back, before turning their attention to another customer. Finn, Sasha, and Roman had all-as part of their community service for their school-volunteered for various jobs at this particular local arts festival, and they were all happy to do it. All three of them loved working together and working in a beer tent had been fun thus far. It was certainly an interesting place to meet many different kinds of people, though Finn was sure Sasha would throw water at the next white person with dreads that she saw. 

Finn wouldn’t blame her. 

Finn smiled at the next customer and took their order, handing the money to Sasha. Despite the novel tightness of his binder, he was still feeling good and happy. They’d also seen a lot of dogs, which they’d all been maybe a tad  _ over _ -enthusiastic about. Finn groaned and leaned down, trying to stretch the muscles in his legs. 

“Why the hell’re my calves so sore? We’ve barely done anything today.”

“I know, what the fuck’s up, man?”

Sasha sighed. 

“The street is sloped, guys. There’s a storm drain  _ right _ behind us.”

Roman and Finn both turned and looked under the table and stacks of cases of drinks behind them. They both raised their eyebrows and let out a surprised ‘oh!’ simultaneously. 

“Well...yeah, that makes sense.” 

Finn laughed at himself and his friend, and Sasha shot them an exasperated but loving smile, before turning to a group of people wanting to buy water. 

\---

“Guys, where the hell did Kofi go? Where did-wait, where’s Bayley?”

Dean gripped Seth’s shoulder and rubbed the muscles a bit, and Seth calmed a little at the action. Dean was always good at helping him to calm down, and he needed it fairly often. Seth took a deep breath and looked around, spotting Bayley and Kofi and Big E all dancing in front of a guitarist, Xavier running over to join them. Seth sat on the nearby curb and took a few more deep breaths. Dean sat next to him and rubbed his back with one hand. 

“Hey, it’s okay. She’s still here, she’s not lost, bud.”

“I-I know-I know, I just couldn’t see her for a second.”

“I know, buddy, but you know she’s gonna be hanging out with the guys all day, and they wouldn’t let anything happen to her. You know that, yeah?”

Dean’s voice was gentle and quiet and close, and Seth nodded. He did know that Kofi and Big E and Xavier would all do anything to help protect his sister, but he couldn’t not worry. But Dean knew that, and Dean would help him stay calm and collected. He felt Dean’s hand grip his, and he let Dean pull him to stand. 

“C’mon. We’re gonna all get something to drink, I think they’re all already heading to the tent. You can buy me some beer.”

\---

Finn smiled at the three men and the one young woman who came up to the tent next, before he was slightly shoved out of the way by Sasha. Roman caught him easily, and Finn let himself rest against his friend’s bigger, broader frame, watching as Sasha flashed a million dollar smile at the young woman. 

“Hi, honey, what can I get you?”

Finn and Roman shared a look. Sasha wasn’t much of a flirt, which shocked a lot of people, but Finn could easily see that the young woman-bright clothes and dark hair pulled into a tight ponytail slightly to the side on the top of her head-was definitely Sasha’s type. 

“Uh...can you give us a second? We’re waiting on my brother.”

Sasha smiled at her again and held her hand out. 

“No problem, honey. My name’s Sasha, if you need anything.”

The young woman blushed and shook Sasha’s hand, telling Sasha her name in return-Bayley. It fit her. Roman attended to the next customer and Finn rang them up, before hearing Sasha’s flirtatious tone again. 

“This must be the brother?”

\---

Seth laughed, his trademark cackle, as his friends would call it, and lightly shoved Dean, who just grinned as they walked up to the tent where their friends and Bayley stood. Seth spotted his sister talking to a woman in a volunteer shirt-her hair was purple and made her stand out, about as much as her fellow volunteer stood out. Seth felt a rush of wind pass by him as Dean moved to stand in front of the other volunteer, leaning his elbows on the top of the large cooler and looking up at them. The guy-well, maybe not a guy, according to the pronoun pin on their shirt-smiled at Dean, and Seth stood back to watch. 

“Hi there.”

“Howdy, gorgeous. Workin’ hard?”

Seth rolled his eyes.

“Hard enough, I think.”

“I dig the button. And that kickass tat, can I see that closer?”

The person did have an impressive tattoo going down one entire arm-some kind of tribal design, Seth couldn’t place it, but it was intricate and beautiful. The person laughed and moved out from under the tent-wow, they were tall and broad, too, Seth was sure Dean was about to lose his damn mind-and moved his arm, letting Dean see all of the details that wrapped around the muscle. Seth only turned at the sound of the  _ sweetest _ brogue he’d ever heard. 

“Hi, sorry about my friends, they get a bit chatty. Are you all together?”

Seth looked at the third volunteer in the tent, and his eyes were surely comically wide. This person-a guy, thank God for pronoun buttons-was…absolutely stunning. A little odd-looking, but in a sort of charming way, just a little bit of scruff and dark brown hair and the most beautiful pair of clear, blue-grey eyes Seth had ever seen. Seth gaped for a second, before nodding.

“Uh….yeah. Toget-yeah. Us. Hi.”

The man blushed and smiled and Seth was going to faint. 

“What can I get for all of you?”

Seth gaped for another minute, until Kofi, Xavier, and Big E all told him their orders-beers, and Seth was dreading the ride home already. Everyone in the car but him-and Bayley, since she wasn’t old enough yet-was going to have drank that night. The pretty volunteer pulled out their orders, as the other two were still preoccupied. Seth glanced at Bayley and the girl, and smiled. His sister was blushing and laughing at something she’d said, and Seth looked at Dean next. 

He was whispering something into the tall volunteer’s ear, the person laughing quietly and biting their lip, before grabbing a scrap of paper and a pen off of the table in the tent. They wrote down what was clearly a phone number, and Seth’s eyes widened a little. He didn’t know what Dean said to the person, but they were already sharing a look between them. Seth shook his head. 

“Dean, bud, what’re you gonna have?”

“I got my own, I’m gonna keep talking to Roman for a minute.”

Seth raised an eyebrow but shrugged and turned to Bayley, nudging his sister’s shoulder. 

“Kiddo, what do you wanna get?”

“Just a water, please.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, thank you Seth!”

Seth smiled and pulled out his wallet, counting out how much it would be for all of them. He swallowed as he handed the money over to the pretty volunteer, and he took a moment to really look at him; he was thin, and a little shorter than Seth. There was a little curve to his hips, and Seth found himself licking his lips, before shaking his head and handing out the drinks to the rest of his group. He spared another glance in Dean’s direction; he seemed to have thoroughly distracted Roman from their job and he was doing a damn good job of making the taller person laugh. 

“Here.”

Seth turned back to the pretty volunteer and blushed at being caught zoning out. He grabbed his change and handed it to Bayley, asking her to put it in the donation box. The pretty volunteer smiled, and Seth thought for a moment that maybe there was a God of some kind. He stared for a second longer before clearing his throat. 

“Uh-hi, my name is Seth, could-could I ask you yours?”

The pretty volunteer smiled again and held his hand out for Seth to shake. It was cold from having just been in ice water, and Seth felt a shiver travel through his spine. 

“My name is Finn, thank you for coming by.”

“Yeah. Uh. Yeah, thank you.”

Seth walked away, staring at the ground, Bayley, Kofi, Big E, and Xavier all following very closely behind. Seth blushed as he opened the bottle of soda he’d bought and Bayley shoved at his shoulder. 

“Why didn’t you ask for his number! He was cute!”

“He  _ was _ cute, Rollins.”

Seth rolled his eyes and kept walking, looking down at the pavement, the corners of his lips twitching up.

\---

Seth cleared his throat as he walked up to the tent-again-and shyly brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Finn recognized him and smiled. 

“Hi, Seth! What’s up?”

“Uh-actually, I was-you wouldn’t happen to have a map, would you? My friend wanted to know where this one tent was but none of us know what we’re doing.”

Seth laughed at himself a little, and Finn turned and grabbed a map off of the table behind him. Seth could see the other two volunteers-Roman and Sasha, that was their names-looking at him, very obviously aware of what he was doing, and he blushed. 

The blush only intensified when Finn came out of the tent and stood next to him, looking at the map with him and pointing things out. Seth really spent the whole five minutes looking at Finn, listening to his sweet brogue and watching him speak. He moved so beautifully. Finn looked up at him and smiled, bright and happy and his cheeks tinted just a little bit pink. 

“Did you need anything else?”

“Uh….no, no. Thank you. Uh. Yeah.”   
Seth turned and walked away, back to his friends, smiling giddily, with a bit of a bounce in his step.

\---

Finn waved at Seth as he walked away. He was enjoying how often Seth came by their tent, he seemed like a nice young man, and Finn would be lying if he said Seth wasn’t handsome. He was actually...very, very attractive, and Finn couldn’t help but blush thinking about him.

“Dude, are y’all serious?”

Finn looked at Roman, taking in their tired expression. Sasha had a similar look, and Finn tilted his head at his friends. 

“What?”

“He’s come by the tent  _ four times  _ in the past two hours. This tent. Specifically. To talk to you.”

“So?”

Sasha groaned and leaned on one of the coolers, and Roman brought their hands up to their face. 

“He’s interested in you! He thinks you’re hot!”

Finn blushed and gaped at Sasha. That wasn’t….well. Seth  _ had _ only spoken to him, and Finn had caught Seth staring at him a few times. He’d just enjoyed having those big, beautiful brown eyes directed at him at all, and it hadn’t occurred to him that maybe Seth was finding excuses to come see him. 

“Do….do you really think so?”

Roman and Sasha yelled in unison. 

“YES!”

Finn rubbed at his ribcage and thought for a moment. He hoped Seth came by again. 

\---

Kofi and Bayley were leaning on Big E and laughing at Dean’s story, and Xavier frowned. 

“Aw, ran out of beer.”

Dean watched as Seth perked up.  

“Oh, really? I’ll get you another one.” 

Before any of them could say anything, Seth had bolted off in the direction of the same beer tent he’d been going to at least twice an hour for two and a half hours. Dean rolled his eyes and saw Bayley with a similar expression. 

“Do you think he’ll ask this time?”

Dean snorted. 

“No. Idiot that he is.”

Dean wished Seth would just nut up and ask the nice guy-Finn, Dean was sure his name was-on a goddamn date. Bayley had gotten Sasha’s number, and Dean hadn’t hesitated to jump the gun and get Roman’s.

God. Roman. They were a goddamn beauty. Dean had seen them and immediately known he needed to get all manner of up close and personal with them. Big, broad, that beautiful long black hair and their stunning smile...Dean was absolutely going to take them dancing.

Seth returned after about two minutes, smiling and flushed and a little out of breath, and Dean grinned.

“Dude.”

“What?”

“Did you at least get his number after that?”

“Whose number? After what?”

Dean and his friends all stared at Seth. Bayley sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, just like both of her brothers did when they were exasperated. 

“Are you serious?”

“I don’t know what you guys are talking about. Here, X, I got your beer.”

Dean threw his hands up in the air in frustration. 

“You fucking SPRINTED a quarter fucking mile back to that tent just to fuckin’ talk to that guy! That’s what we’re talking about! Oh my fucking GOD, Seth!”

Kofi wrapped an arm around Seth’s shoulders. 

“I know that beer is for X, but did you get one for yourself? I think you need one, cause you THIRSTY!”

Big E, Bayley, Dean, and Xavier all let out an ‘OOH’ and Seth blushed, crossing his arms. 

“Shut up! I’m not-shut up!”

“He’s so thirsty, he’d drink straight from Finn’s tap!”

Dean grinned at Big E’s comment and high-fived him. 

“He’s SO thirsty, he’d use Finn as his own private reservoir!”

“I will take the car and leave ALL of you here, I swear to God. I swear to God. You can walk home.”

“Bro, you’re an atheist. Can you even swear to God?”

Dean, Kofi, and Xavier all threw their heads back and laughed, letting out another loud and taunting ‘OOOH’ while Big E held Bayley up. Seth just turned and walked away, shaking his head. Xavier and Kofi ran after him, singing some ridiculous song that he was going to forever think about as ‘The Ballad of Seth’s Thirst’. Big E carried Bayley on his shoulder and followed them, both of them encouraging strangers to join in on the song. It was like a conga line from hell. 

Dean stayed a few steps behind, grinning and pulling out his phone.

\---

Roman felt their phone buzz in their pocket and finished with the line of customers that had gathered before answering. 

‘ _ hey gorgeous, it’s dean. is that finn guy single? _ ’

Roman raised an eyebrow and shot a quick text back. 

‘asking for that friend of yours?’

‘ _ aw, don’t worry, cutie, i’ve only got eyes for you. yeah i’m asking for seth. dumbass won’t get finn’s number on his own _ ’

Roman laughed under their breath. Seth had come by at least six times by this point, and it was getting obvious, especially since Finn had started actively flirting back. 

‘want me to tell finn?’

‘ _ could you? maybe he’ll be more proactive than my jackass is being _ ’

Roman laughed much louder at that and shook their head. They turned to Finn, who was taking more deep breaths and stretching. 

“Finn, you know that Seth guy that keeps coming by?”

“Yeah?”

“Turns out he really wants to ask you on a date, but he’s being a wuss and won’t do it. You should make the first move.”

“Are you talking to that redhead he was with?”

“His name is Dean, and yes.”

“Ooh, he was cute. Good on you, Roro!”

Roman blushed, pulling their hair to rest over one shoulder. They always messed with their hair when they felt a little embarrassed. 

“Thanks. Finn, you should go for it. According to Dean, this guy is already into you.”

Roman could see Finn thinking it over, and they shook their head. Roman pulled their phone out again.

‘did what i could, man. hopefully finn’ll go for it’

‘ _ i should give you something real nice in return for helping out, shouldn’t i? ;) _ ’

Roman giggled. Who used the winky face emoji in 2018? Dean was adorable. 

‘i look forward to it.’

\---

Seth stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his name called out in a gorgeous Irish accent. He turned and saw Finn running towards him, waving him down. The Irishman stopped in front of him and caught his breath for a moment, still smiling that bright, gorgeous smile. 

“H-hey, hi. Hi, Finn.”

“Uh-hello, yes, hello, Seth. I-I wanted to catch you while you were still here, but-I was wondering-my shift ends around seven, if...maybe you’d like to go to dinner? There’s a really amazing restaurant right down the street.”

Seth’s eyes were huge, he knew it, but he couldn’t even respond for a moment. His mind had gone entirely blank. Finn? Wanted...to go to dinner with him? 

“I-I’m sorry, if-that was too forward, I didn’t-”

“No!”

Seth shook himself out of his head and smiled at Finn, nervous and excited, and scratched at the back of his head. 

“Uh-I mean-I’d like that, a lot, I’d-yeah. I have to take my friends home, Dean found his way to the wine slushies and he needs to go sleep it off, but-yeah, I’ll-yeah, do you wanna meet around seven-thirty, actually?”

Finn flashed a brilliant smile at him, and Seth damn near swooned. 

“That sounds perfect, Seth. Um-here’s my number, if you need to reach me-”

They traded numbers, before parting ways. Seth smiled the entire walk back to his friends-Dean was laying on the ground in the middle of the sidewalk, singing a Toby Keith song while Bayley, Big E, Xavier, and Kofi accompanied him on the chorus-and Seth smiled even as he had to physically pick Dean up over his shoulders to carry him to the car. He couldn’t stop smiling! He was so excited about seeing Finn that night. 

Bayley picked up almost immediately on his good mood and nudged him. 

“What’s the smile for, bro?”

“Oh….uh….Finn asked me out. To dinner, tonight.”

Bayley gasped and smacked his arm, and Dean let out a happy ‘whoop’ from where he was hanging over Seth’s shoulder. Big E, Kofi, and Xavier all cheered and began yet another song-Seth admired and hated their ability to improvise songs in equal measure. 

But he was still smiling, even as he buckled Dean into his seat, and even when Dean reached up and cupped his face, smiling a drunken grin and squeezing Seth’s cheeks. 

“You have a daaaaaaaate!”

Seth laughed and nodded. 

“Yes, I do, and I assume you had a hand in that….thank you.”

Dean pinched his cheeks and settled into the seat, most likely to get a head start on his nap. Seth climbed into the driver’s seat, making sure everyone was buckled in, and started on the way to Kofi’s apartment to drop three of his friends off. Bayley smiled at him the whole time, and Seth rolled his eyes. 

“It’s not that big a deal, Bails.”

“Shut up, it totally is!”

“Yeah, well, what about you? You got that girl’s number, didn’t you?”

His sister blushed and her grin softened. He was happy for her. His sister deserved a nice girlfriend, and that Sasha girl seemed…exuberant and bright, a great match for Bayley. Seth dropped Kofi and Big E and Xavier off at Kofi’s place, his friends serenading him as he drove away. Dean slept right through all of it, all the way to Seth’s house.

\---

Finn sighed and stretched, walking out from behind the coolers. The next shift had come and he was finally off, along with Roman and Sasha, and they all made their way back to Roman’s car. Finn was still smiling, he couldn’t help himself. His friends noticed, he knew they did. 

“So you’re excited?”

“Yes! Seth is so sweet, I can tell.”

“His sister certainly was.”

Sasha and Finn both looked at Roman, expecting a similar comment from them. They shrugged. 

“I don’t need to say anything about Dean, he says it himself.”

Sasha and Finn laughed; that had certainly seemed true, from the handful of times they’d all seen the redhead. Finn had told them both about seeing Dean singing country music on the pavement before they all left, and Roman had just looked so fond. It was nice, Finn thought Roman and Dean made quite the pair. 

They’d head back to the apartment that Finn and Roman shared-Sasha would undoubtedly be spending the night, and Finn was looking forward to it….unless things went in a very particular direction with Seth, of course. The drive was fun, though they were all a bit tired from the day, and Roman flopped onto the couch once they were inside. Finn pulled off his shirt and winced. 

“Hey, take that thing off, you’ve been wearing it way too long today.”

Finn blushed, but listened to Sasha. She was right, he’d been wearing his binder too long for such a hot day, especially considering how active he was the whole time. Finn left to the bedroom and grabbed his towel and some clothes to change into. He definitely needed a shower before his date. 

The water felt amazing on his skin, and he was happy to finally have his binder off. He actually didn’t mind his breasts, not that much, but they weren’t exactly subtle, and he’d rather go without the nasty comments he sometimes got about them. He liked to feel good about his body, and he did whatever he had to to keep feeling that way. 

He didn’t take too long before getting out and drying off and getting dressed, using a hair dryer on his hair and making sure it was styled just enough. Finn was going to need a haircut soon, but he smiled as he looked himself over in the mirror. 

He looked good, in his favorite jeans and a tshirt that was just tight enough to show the curve of his sides. The bra he’d put on was tight enough to conceal his chest a little, but he put on a short-sleeved button up on just to help. He stepped into the living room and twirled.

“So?”

“You’re gonna get so much dick tonight.”

Finn lightly smacked Sasha’s arm and Roman laughed. 

“You look great, dude. Have fun, call me if you need anything.”

Finn leaned down and kissed Roman’s forehead, doing the same to Sasha before grabbing his keys and heading out. 

\---

Seth stood at the main entrance of the festival, lightly bouncing on his heels. He was...maybe a little nervous, but he was excited, too. He liked going on dates. He liked being with someone, and while there was obviously the chance that things with Finn wouldn’t work out, there was still the chance that they would. He tried to focus on that, though his mind blanked a little when he saw Finn walking towards him. He looked….really, really good, and Seth stared, hoping the big dopey smile on his face was charming. 

Finn grinned at him and jogged up to Seth. 

“Hi!”

“H-hi. Hi, Finn. You look amazing.”

Finn blushed and squeezed his hands together in front of him. He looked adorably shy, and Seth felt his own cheeks heating up. 

“Thank you. So do you, I-I really like your hat.”

Seth laughed and they began walking. They talked about nothing big at first; mostly just the festival, what they’d liked about it, before Seth asked what brought Finn to volunteering there.

“Me and Roman and Sasha-the two people who were here with me earlier? We’re all in this….I guess you’d call it a queer empowerment and pride organization at our college, and we like to volunteer for different things. A lot of the artists and attendees here are queer, so it seemed like a good idea.”

“Did you have fun? Working here, I mean.”

“Oh, absolutely! I love working with Sasha and Ro, and selling beer to people….it’s pretty fun, you meet a lot of different people.”

Seth smiled and snuck a glance at Finn; the sun was still out, but on its way down, and the light brought out warmth in Finn’s skin.

“What’re you in school for?”

“I’m actually working on my masters in political science.”

“Wow. That sounds like...a lot.”

“What do you do?”

They’d found their way to the restaurant-it was a fairly casual place, and they got seated quickly. Seth leaned back in his chair, relaxed and easy. 

“I’m a teacher, high school social studies.”

“Really? That must be-well, I imagine it’s rewarding, if a bit stressful.”

Seth laughed. He knew it sounded like a cackle, but Finn just smiled and laughed along with him. 

“It can be, yeah. Teenagers aren’t always fun to be around, but I love my kids, one way or another. Plus, my school lets me really do my own curriculum, and that sort of freedom helps.”

“You’re just about done with the school year, right?”

“Yup. Last day is this Tuesday, and I have some closing up to do, but then I’m out for two and a half months.”

“What’s one of your favorite things to teach?”

Seth thought for a moment as their waiter brought their drinks and took their order. The restaurant specialized in pizza, and Seth was dying for something with pepperoni on it. 

“There’s actually something I always do in the first semester with the science and math teacher for the seniors, where we all go over the impact of Islamic and Middle Eastern scholars on the development of math and science, that’s always really cool, and the kids have a great time. But I like teaching about the history of Central and South America, too. And talking about all of the stupid shit America has done.”

Finn laughed around his straw, and Seth smiled. God. Finn was so cute. 

“So I take it you’re from Ireland?”

“Mhm. I’m from Bray, and I moved here for school.”

“What’s Ireland like? I’ve always wanted to go-my grandfather is Irish all the way, and he always loved it, but I’ve never had the chance.”

“Oh, it’s lovely. I try to go back for the holidays, because...I do love America, but Bray’ll always be my home.”

Seth leaned his elbows on the table and smiled at Finn as he talked about his hometown and his memories there. He could listen to Finn talk about anything for hours. Their food came soon and they still talked as they ate, Seth almost choking when Finn told a particularly funny story. He really hadn’t had this much fun on a date in...forever, he hadn’t clicked with someone like this in a long time. Finn was funny and smart and absolutely gorgeous, and Seth already wanted a second date. And a third. 

They finished their food, and Seth paid for it-he wanted to treat Finn tonight. It was darker outside now, and Finn still looked gorgeous in the low light, a blue tinge to everything, and Finn’s eyes looked ethereal. Seth licked his lips and nervously reached out, lacing his fingers with Finn’s. 

The Irishman looked down at their joined hands and smiled a huge smile, bashfully ducking his head down. Seth felt giddy and excited and warm, and he squeezed Finn’s hand. 

“So...you wanna get some dessert?”

“I’d like that, Seth.”

They headed to the food court and bought a funnel cake-it was definitely enough for two, and they found a place to sit, their thighs and shoulders touching. 

“So that girl from earlier, she was your sister?”

“Yeah, Bayley is my baby sister. I’m the middle child.”

“You have another sibling?”

“My older brother, Elias. He’s a musician.”

Finn frowned, thinking to himself, and Seth braced himself. 

“Wait-that famous guitarist?”

Seth sighed. 

“That’s the one.”

“Huh. I don’t have any siblings, but I’ve always been close with my cousins and family members.”

Seth was surprised, but happy, that Finn didn’t press the topic about his older brother. Seth had some things to work out about that. He listened as Finn talked about his cousins and the uncle who taught him how to box, and Seth laughed. 

“Uh, Finn, you got some-”

Seth gestured at his lips. Finn had powdered sugar from the funnel cake on his lips, and Seth could see him blush even in the lower light. Seth smiled and reached up to cup Finn’s face. 

“Maybe I can help with that?”

Finn nodded, his eyes darkening a little, and Seth leaned in, eyes slipping shut. He gently pressed his lips to Finn’s, just barely kissing him, before licking once at his lips. He kissed Finn once more, a soft, tiny thing, and pulled away. Seth couldn’t even open his eyes for a few seconds, savoring the sensations; the lasting pressure on his mouth, the sweet taste, the heat in his core. Seth had always loved kissing. 

“Oh-Seth, that...wow.”

“Y-yeah. Wow.”

Seth opened his eyes and he and Finn sat there, a comfortable silence between them. He kept one hand cupping Finn’s cheek, and he licked his lips. 

“Do you think you’d like to go out with me again?”

“Absolutely.”   
Seth smiled, a relieved breath leaving his chest. 

“Dinner on Monday?”

“I’d love that. Six thirty?”

“I was just about to say that.”

Finn giggled a little and Seth just felt...warm, and light, and calm. He always had some trouble staying calm and finding peace, but Finn seemed to really bring out the best in him. 

They sat there for a while longer, quietly talking and holding hands. Before Seth knew it, it was ten at night, and the festival was closing down for the day. 

“Let me walk you to your car?”

Finn nodded and they held hands as they found their way to Finn’s car, and Seth lifted Finn’s hand to his mouth, kissing along his knuckles, and his fingertips, and his palm. 

“Seth...if you keep up with that, we’ll end up having our second date tomorrow morning.”

Seth grinned and laughed, letting go of Finn’s hand. He backed Finn up against the car, pressing the front of his body to Finn’s. He looked at Finn with half-lidded eyes and licked his lips. 

“Doesn’t sound like such a bad idea, sweetheart.”

Finn took a deep breath and Seth felt him shiver. 

“Oh, God, fuck, Seth-we should wait, shouldn’t we?”

Seth leaned his forehead on Finn’s shoulder, laughing at himself a little bit and nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah, we probably should. Still like the thought, though.”

Finn laughed, that bright little bubble of noise making Seth feel warm and sweet. He leaned in and kissed Finn again, savoring the taste of his lips. 

“Good night, Finn. I’ll see you on Monday.”

Finn blushed, opening the door to his car, before turning back to Seth and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Good night, Seth.”

Seth stood there as Finn drove away, bringing one hand up to his cheek to trace the spot where Finn had kissed him. 


	2. track two: singing in the rain, by gene kelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seconds, firsts.

Finn dodged Roman’s fist and struck out at them, managing to hit their side-it was always easier to go for the bulk of Roman’s body, given how much bigger they were than him. Roman saw it coming, though, and brought their knee up against Finn’s side. Finn grunted and fell to the ground, following the motion, and he rolled over and laid there, looking up at the ceiling. 

“You good?”

Roman’s voice was a little breathless, and Finn nodded.

“Yeah. Just-tired.   
Roman reached down, holding their hand out to Finn. Finn grinned and took it, letting Roman pull him up. He and Roman loved sparring together, and it was a good workout. It also let out a lot of frustration. 

Roman tossed Finn a towel and a water bottle, and Finn drank half of the water in one go.

“So..you’ve got a date with Seth tonight?”

Finn bit his lip and nodded. He and Seth had been texting each other constantly over the past two days, and Finn knew he was...maybe getting a bit invested, but he really couldn’t help it; he and Seth just had...a connection. Finn wouldn’t go so far as to put a label like ‘soulmates’ or ‘meant to be’ on it, but it did feel like Seth was just very easy to be with. There was no pressure or anxiety, just a warm excitement and pleasant lightness. 

Roman shook their head, tying their hair back into a low ponytail. 

“Y’all’re cute.”

Finn blushed, and wiped his face down-he’d have to shower before his date. 

“What about you and Dean?”

Roman stroked their hands over their ponytail, a smile on their face. 

“We’ve been talking. He sent me a picture of his dick yesterday.”

Finn’s eyes widened, and Roman laughed.

“Trust me, I asked for it, it wasn’t like he sprung it on me. God. I don’t know if I would’ve minded that, though, he’s sexy as hell.”

Finn shook his head. Roman and Dean certainly weren’t wasting time. But, Roman had been like that since Finn had first met them; they were very casual and honest about their feelings and desires. The bluntness was refreshing. Roman pulled their shirt off, and Finn took a moment to admire his friend’s form; Roman was truly one of the most beautiful people Finn had ever seen. They were tall, thick all over with muscle with a soft middle, warm brown eyes and hair that could make anyone jealous. Finn had thought he had a crush on Roman for the first few months that they knew each other, until they kissed one night and felt...not a damn thing. 

They’d both laughed about it, happy to be friends. 

Roman tugged at the band of their bra and sighed. 

“Uh...is there any chance you and Seth could be away for most of the night?”

“Well, he’s got one more day of the school year, but we could certainly try. Why?”

“I invited Dean over.”

Finn grinned. 

“That picture really inspired you, huh?”

Roman stroked their hands over their ponytail-it was such a familiar, cute gesture-smiling and looking down at the floor. 

“I really, really like him, Finn.”

Finn came up to Roman and wrapped his arms around them, squeezing them tight. Roman kissed the top of his head and nudged Finn’s side. 

“Don’t you need to go get ready?”

Finn squeezed Roman again and kissed their chest-the two of them had always been affectionate, they saw no reason not to be-and Finn ran off to the shower, happy for his friend. 

\---

Finn read over Roman’s text-he definitely was going to have to stay out of the apartment tonight for as long as possible, because Dean was evidently going to be staying and according to Roman, they had some plans to be very loud-and Finn smiled at his phone. Roman deserved some good dick. He supposed if he got home late enough, he’d be able to catch them asleep, but...he liked the idea of staying out with Seth. He himself didn’t have many qualms about jumping into bed early, so long as protection was used, but a part of him wanted to wait with Seth. He supposed he’d just have to wait and see.

“Finn! Hey!”

Finn looked up and his eyes went comically wide. His jaw dropped as Seth approached and he was speechless. Seth came up to him, smiling and blushing, brushing a strand of very,  _ very _ blond hair behind his ear. 

“Hey. Uh...yeah. Hi.”

Finn gaped at Seth for a minute longer before smiling.

“You’re so  _ blond _ !”

Seth’s hair had been entirely, from root to tip, bleached to a yellowish-blond color. Finn had been shocked at first, but looking at Seth closer, he couldn’t help but grin.

“Yeah, it-well, there’s a story behind it, this wasn’t just a-you know, I didn’t just decide to bleach my hair out of nowhere-”

“It looks really, really good, Seth.”

Seth’s eyes widened before he looked down, blushing again and running his hands over his hair. 

“T-thank you. I-thanks. I was kinda worried.”

Seth laughed a little self-deprecating laugh and Finn blushed.    
“So-what’s the story? As to-why you’ve got that?”

Seth casually and easily slipped his hand into Finn’s and they made their way into the restaurant-a nice Thai place they both liked-and he was all smiles as he spoke. 

“Well, about halfway through the year, the kids managed to find a picture of me from back in college, when I had like...a third of my hair bleached. Now that was just cause I was...kind of an emo kid back in the day, but the kids obviously loved it, you know? Seeing their teacher with weird hair. So I told them, ‘guys, if every one of you passes your finals, you can bleach my hair at the end of the year’.”

Finn laughed and shook his head. 

“So I suppose they passed?”

“Oh, yeah, wasn’t an F in the whole class. Now-thankfully, I wasn’t the only one up on stage getting my hair done. The senior math teacher, Natalya, she made the same challenge and ended up with pink hair, and my buddy Xavier-you met him-he ended up with like...God, a blue and green weave, I think. He can pull it off, though, I have to admit.”

Finn smiled at Seth, playing with the wrapper his straw came in. Seth truly did look...really stunning with the bleached hair, it made his skin look even warmer and more tan, his eyes even darker. 

“I really like that look on you. It’s...very striking.”

Seth smiled a big, bright smile and looked up at Finn through long lashes. He bit his lip and reached out, lacing his fingers with Finn’s. He squeezed Finn’s hand a little and they both smiled. 

“Thank you. I’m happy you like it, I was-well, I was kinda worried you’d hate it, cause I kinda like it, but-I don’t know. I guess I just value your opinion, you know?”

Finn reached across the table and laced the fingers of his other hand with Seth’s, and he brought their hands up to kiss Seth’s fingers and knuckles. 

“You’re absolutely darling, did you know that?”

“You’re not too bad yourself, Finn.”

Their food arrived and they seperated their hands to eat, but each still felt a pleasant warmth. Finn told Seth about the rest of the festival and how he’d volunteered a bit more, and how work and the end of his school year had gone. He almost leaned across the table and kissed Seth when he had a few pieces of rice stuck to his lips. 

“-and-oh, well...uh...evidently, you’ve got to keep me occupied most of the night. I think your friend has taken over my apartment for the night.”

Seth tilted his head before remembering. 

“Oh! Yeah, Dean said he and Roman are gonna-uh. Well, his description was pretty vulgar-”

Finn snorted. 

“I have to assume. Roman was excited. Sasha has been talking to Bayley a lot, too.”

Seth had the sweetest, softest smile Finn had ever seen at the mention of his sister. He clearly adored her-though Finn knew he had some complicated feelings towards his older brother-and he kind of really liked that about Seth. 

“Yeah, Bayley-she’s really excited, they’ve got a date in a couple of days. Bayley wanted to finish up the school year before really getting into anything, and I think it’s gonna be like...not a date-date, but like. Hanging out, or whatever the young people do these days.”

Finn nodded and chewed on a mouthful of meat and cabbage.    
“That’s more Sasha’s style.”

Seth bit his lip and reached out again, grabbing Finn’s hand. He stroked his thumb over Finn’s palm, and Finn shivered. 

“So...do you wanna come over to my place after this? I-we don’t have to-not for  _ that _ , you know, just like-”

Finn laughed and leaned over the table, pressing a quick kiss to Seth’s lips. 

“I’d like that.”

Seth grinned and his cheeks were flushed and Finn was more than happy to pay for dinner so they could head out, back to Seth’s home. 

\---

“So do you think they think we’re having sex on every flat surface?”

Roman snorted and looked up at Dean. 

“Probably. I mean, we could be doing that…”

Dean ran his fingers through Roman’s hair, looking down at them and smiling gently. He was already really loving spending time with Roman, and while the idea of sex sounded...God, amazing, he didn’t actually come over for that. He just wanted to spend time with them. The Samoan had caught his eye in every way, and that feeling had only gotten stronger over the past few days. He carded his fingers through the long black hair again and again; he was sitting on the couch, Roman’s head in his lap, and they were watching action movies. 

“I am in a pretty good position right now…”

Roman grinned up at Dean and Dean rubbed his fingers firmly against their scalp. 

“If you want to, babydoll.”

Roman hummed and shifted to sit up, leaning in and pressing their lips to Dean’s. He wrapped his arms around Roman’s thick waist, moaning long and deep against their sweet lips. 

“Fuck, Ro-c’mon, baby, c’mere-”

Roman straddled Dean’s thighs and Dean didn’t hesitate to reach around and grab their ass, hooking his hands under their thighs and pulling them as close as possible. Roman gasped and grinned, rocking their hips down and moaning. 

“Mmm-Dean, fuck-do you wanna do this-”

“God, yes, c’mon-”

Roman cupped Dean’s face and kissed him again, and Dean could feel them gently touching his face, tangling their fingers in his hair. He squeezed all over Roman’s soft middle and their soft thighs, he could never get enough of how goddamn soft and squishy Roman was. He easily lifted them and turned them over, so that he was between Roman’s legs, pressed up against them. Dean pulled away to pull his jacket off, and Roman wrapped their arms around him, rolling their hips up to rub against him. 

“Fuck-Dean, get back down here-”

Dean grinned and pressed his body against Roman’s, kissing them over and over. 

And then Dean’s phone rang. 

Roman pulled away, their eyes warm and fond and sweet, and Dean groaned. 

“Would it be wrong to just throw my phone out the window?”

“I don’t think it’d be wrong, but I don’t think it’d be very wise, Dean.”

Dean pressed another long kiss to Roman’s lips, before getting up off of Roman and grabbing his phone, and almost yelling at the number.

“Seth, this had better be good, I swear to God-”

“Calm down, calm down. I just-there’s a huge storm moving in-”

Dean sat up straighter, his attention fully caught at that. Seth did not like storms, at all.

“You gonna be okay? Do you need me to get you, or get Bayley?”

“N-no, I think-well….shit, I mean-I know you and Roman have plans-”

“It’s okay, if you need to know she’s safe-”   
“Shit, dude...could you? Me and Finn are stuck on the highway right now cause of traffic, and you’re way closer to the dorms-” 

“I know, I’ll go pick her up in about fifteen minutes, alright? Call her and tell her I’m on my way.”

“God-thank you, Dean, I’m sorry-I know you and Roman-”

“Listen, dude, it’s cool. You know I love hanging out with Bayley and you know I’d do anything to make you feel-you know. Don’t worry about it. We’ll call you later.”

“Thank you. I love you, Dean.”

“Love you too, Rollins.”

Dean hung up and rubbed his palm over his forehead, turning to look at Roman. They were staring at him, but more curious and fond than anything resembling upset or angry. 

“Everything okay?”

“Uh-shit, yeah, but-I guess there’s a huge thunderstorm or something moving in?”

“Yeah, I know. We’re under a tornado warning, too.”

They headed out to the car-Dean felt a pleasant warmth in his core at how easily Roman came with him, seemingly not even entertaining the idea of splitting for the night.

“Hey, seatbelt. Can I ask why Seth’s sister needs to go get got? Ain’t she grown?”

Dean sighed. 

“It’s a long story.”

\---

Finn followed Seth into the house, both of them soaked from just the walk to the driveway to the porch. Neither had anticipated the storm, though Finn had looked it up on his phone when they were in the car. They were under a tornado warning, because of course they were, and there were high winds and hail expected. Finn wasn’t a fan of storms, really, but they seemed to have set off some major anxiety for Seth. 

Seth let them in and let Finn walk in first, and Finn looked around the house. It was nice, cozy and lived-in and Finn gasped and smiled when a cat came walking up to them. 

“Oh! He’s so cute! Seth, you never mentioned you had a cat!”

The cat came up to Seth and rubbed against his leg, letting out a happy little ‘meow’. The cat was fluffy, long white and sand-colored fur. Seth leaned down and picked it up, pressing his face against its fur.

“Finn, this is Melon. I’ve only had her about a year.”

“Melon?”

Seth blushed, Melon bumping her forehead against his chin. 

“I thought it was a cute name.”

Finn laughed and stood a little closer, reaching up and letting Melon sniff his hand. 

“It’s a very cute name. Hello Melon. I’m Finn.”

Melon let out a quite chirp and hopped down from Seth’s arms, rubbing against their legs and Finn giggled. 

“Uh...Finn, do you want some clothes? I don’t want you to have to sit around in wet clothes all night.”

“Oh-that would be nice, thank you.”

Seth reached out and grabbed Finn’s hand, leading him to the bedroom. Finn tried not to blush too much at that, and he enjoyed getting a moment to look around Seth’s room. The walls were sky blue and Seth’s bed was big and unmade. There was a laptop laying on it and two glasses and a bowl sitting on the nightstand. It made Finn smile, seeing all the little signs of Seth’s daily life here. 

“Here-uh, these should fit, they-they might be a little big, sorry-”

“Thank you, Seth.”

Finn pulled his shirt off without hesitation, smiling at Seth’s wide eyes. 

“Do you mind if I just change in here?”

“Uhhh……….g-go ahead. Yeah. Uh. I’m-gonna change, too-”

Seth was very blatantly running his eyes over Finn’s upper body, and Finn didn’t mind. He hadn’t worn his binder today, not wanting to deal with it, and he knew his jeans clung to his thighs and accentuated them. Finn knew he had an amazing body, and Seth seemed to agree. Finn didn’t hesitate to pull his jeans down, as well, after pushing his shoes off. Seth was standing there with his own clothes in his hands, still staring, until Finn started to tug the waistband of his boxers down. 

“Oh-uh-I’ll give you some privacy-sorry-”

“I don’t mind.”

Seth had already rushed off to the bathroom-a master bathroom, that was nice-and Finn laughed. Seth was cute. Finn set about changing-Seth had even given him a pair of boxers, and Finn felt surprisingly fond at that. Some men he knew were unwilling to share clothes with him at all, less because of his diminutive size, and more because of his body parts. It always made Finn roll his eyes. He didn’t understand that line of thought, it’s not like his vagina was poisonous. Finn pulled his bra off and sighed, rolling his shoulders and feeling himself relax everywhere. He pulled on the tshirt and sweatpants, having to tie the drawstring to keep them up. Seth was a bit….broader than he was. 

Finn gathered up his wet clothes and wandered around the house until he found the washer and dryer, and spotted a hoodie laying on top of the dryer. He picked it up and looked at it; it had a little pentagram logo on the front and ‘prayers given: 0’ on the back. Finn raised his eyebrow at it, but shrugged and pulled it on. It smelled like Seth, like coffee and a touch of ink and a caramel smell that Finn assumed came from his shampoo. It felt good to wear. He went back to the bedroom, grabbing his phone from where he’d tossed it on the bed and checking it. Roman had texted him multiple times, and Finn responded while Seth came out of the bathroom, in a tank top and sweats, blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was talking on the phone and smiled at Finn. 

“-yeah, I’m-Bails, I’m fine, me and Finn got here okay-are you okay? Is Dean with you?”

Finn smiled. Roman had mentioned that he and Dean had picked up Seth’s sister. 

“-okay. Good! Good, I’m happy to hear that-yeah, I have to imagine.”

Seth sat on the bed next to Finn, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and turned to look at Finn.

“They’re playing Mario Kart, Roman is kicking their asses.”

“Mmm, I saw. Roman texted me.”

Seth smiled down at him and went back to talking on the phone. 

“Yeah, put Dean on-hey, Dean. Thank you. I know, but-you know how much that means to me. How much you doing that means to me.”

Finn’s eyebrow raised. Roman had mentioned that Dean had told him about some ‘heavy shit’ involving Seth and his sister, so he had wondered about tonight. 

“-yeah-well, hey, tell Roman me and Finn said hi-and tell them I appreciate them going with you-”

Finn smiled and snuggled closer against Seth. 

“-yeah-yeah, I love you too, Dean. Put Bayley back on, please? Hey, kiddo. So you guys are all good? Do you need anything? Okay-I always ask, Bails-okay. Alright. Hey, call me tomorrow, okay? I love you.”

Seth hung up and sighed, setting his phone down and closing his eyes. Finn leaned his head on Seth’s shoulder and felt Seth squeeze him.

“Sorry about-all that, tonight, and this stupid storm-and how I kinda freaked out-”

“It’s alright, it’s not like you can control the weather. And-I don’t mind you ‘freaking out’-storms can be scary.”

Seth was quiet for a minute, and Finn sat up more to look at him. 

“It’s-it’s not just the storm.”

Finn bit his lip and fiddled with the sleeve of the hoodie.

“Roman-Roman kinda mentioned that Dean told him something about you and your sister. Uh. I don’t know what, they said-it was probably best for you to tell me, but...whatever that is, is that why you got anxious so quickly?”

Seth nodded, not making eye contact. 

“Uh-yeah, yeah, that...bear with me, it’s kind of-it’s not a very happy story and I might cry-”

Finn reached out and held one of Seth’s hands between his own. 

“That’s alright.”

Seth licked his lips and Finn squeezed his hand, feeling Seth return the action. 

“So...when I was in college, I had just started-like I was a freshman, and Bayley was a freshman in high school, cause we’re about five years apart-but-she was walking to school and-she got kidnapped. Just. Walking to school, like every other day.”

Finn’s eyes went wide. 

“Oh my God.”   
“She-and like, we didn’t know until the end of the day-it happened on a Friday, so-went the whole damn weekend not knowing. But-so she was gone until Tuesday.”

“What-how did you all find her?”

Seth let out a quiet, wet laugh. 

“Uh-Dean. Dean actually found her. He-we didn’t know he was doing this, but he didn’t sleep the entire time she was gone, and he got the description of the car and the guys from some witnesses and drove around the city until he found the car. And he-he actually put one of the guys in a coma. They turned out to be like, wannabe sex traffickers, or something-Bayley was the first person they’d kidnapped, and thankfully the last.”

Seth’s utter devotion to and trust in Dean made even more sense now. 

“Uh-but-I guess, I don’t know, I got-kinda traumatized by it.”

Seth laughed a rather self deprecating laugh, and brought his knees up against his chest, wrapping his arms around them. 

“Guess that’s kinda stupid, you know? It’s not like I got fuckin’ kidnapped.”

Finn frowned. 

“It’s not stupid. It’s not stupid to get traumatized by something like that, Seth-don’t say that about yourself.”

Seth looked up at him, his big brown eyes wet with tears. He wiped his hand across his face and smiled. 

“Sorry, still, for-sorry. Not a great second date, huh?”

Finn scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Seth’s waist. 

“I think it’s been wonderful, Seth. I’ve really enjoyed the past few days.”

“We have been talking kinda non-stop, huh?”

“Yeah.”

Seth stroked his fingers over Finn’s arm, and Finn pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder.

“I like you a lot, Finn.”

“I like you, too.”   
They sat there for a bit, Finn holding Seth, until Seth shifted and stretched. 

“You want something to drink?”

“Trying to get me drunk?”

Seth smiled and shook his head. 

“No, I kinda meant something like tea, if you want.”

“That sounds much better than alcohol. Do you have anything with mint?”

“Yeah, I have peppermint. Helps my headaches.”

Finn followed Seth to the kitchen, hopping up on the counter and kicking his feet. Seth got the teapot going and came to stand between Finn’s legs. 

“Stole my hoodie, huh?”

“Mmmhm. It looked warm.”

Seth smiled up at him and rubbed Finn’s sides, wrapping his arms around him and pressing as close as he could. 

“You look good in my clothes.”   
“Think I’d look better with them off.”

Seth grinned and Finn leaned down, cupping Seth’s face and kissing him, moaning quietly against his soft lips. He sucked on Seth’s bottom lip, and Seth groaned, one hand going down to grab Finn’s ass. Finn locked his ankles behind Seth’s back, keeping him close. It felt so good to just kiss, Finn tangling the fingers of one hand in Seth’s hair as he felt warm build up in his core, a tingling all the way down. Kissing always got him turned on easily. 

The teapot started its screaming, and Seth laughed as he pulled away. Finn hopped down and watched Seth preparing their tea, telling him how much sugar to put in it. They took their cups to the bedroom, and Finn smiled when Seth blushed and cleared the dishes out of his bedroom. 

“Sorry, I-it’s been busy, cause of the end of the school year-”   
“It’s fine, Seth. Everyone does it.”

Finn sat and waited for Seth to come back, letting the tea warm his hands. He could hear the thunder and rain outside, and the whole night felt...very cozy, especially once Seth came back and turned on his tv and laid next to Finn. 

“Pick something, I’ve got Hulu and all that shit.”

Finn thought for a moment before pulling up Youtube and finding a person who played video games. It felt right to watch a horror game, given the weather very much fitting the ‘a dark and stormy night’ description. Seth put his arm around Finn’s waist, pulling him close, and they happily sat and watched the screen. 

“Hope the power doesn’t go out.”

“It could. The news said the winds are only getting higher, and the hail will hit soon.”

“Ugh. I hate tornado weather.”

“I’d usually say I’m not a fan either, but...it did kind of help me get an all-night date.”

Seth turned his head to look at Finn, smiling and leaning down to kiss him again. Finn absolutely loved the way Seth kissed him, and he only stopped to take their cups and set them to the side before coming back over to Seth. Seth laid on his back and pulled Finn to lay half-over him, one of Finn’s legs between Seth’s. He could feel Seth’s cock pressed against him, half-hard and hot. Finn kissed Seth, licking at Seth’s tongue and rocking against his thigh. He was already wet just from the kissing, excitement building in his core. Seth grabbed at his ass, squeezing and keeping Finn’s body tight against him. 

“Mmm-mm-Seth-Seth, fuck-”   
Finn rested his forehead against Seth’s, both of them shutting their eyes and panting. 

“God-Finn, fuck-uh-do you wanna? We don’t-we don’t have to-”

“I don’t-I thought I wanted to wait, but-”   
“We can wait, we can do that if you want-”

“I don’t think I want that anymore-you feel so fucking good, Seth-”

Seth groaned and squeezed Finn’s ass again, grinning when Finn yelped when Seth slapped it. 

“We-we don’t have to go all the way, though, if that-if that would help?”

Finn sat up, shifting to fully straddle Seth. He unzipped the hoodie and let it fall off his shoulders, before pulling his tshirt off. Finn bit his lips, and Seth’s lips parted, hands coming up to run back and forth over Finn’s bare sides. 

“Holy shit-”

“If we’re going to do something, I want to go all the way.”

“Fuck-yeah, okay, I can-yeah, I’m alright with that-I’ve got condoms in the drawer-”

Finn reached over and pulled the nightstand drawer open, digging around until he found a box of condoms, grinning and pulling out a vibrator that he found alongside them. 

“You use this a lot?”

Seth grinned and shrugged. 

“I like to bottom sometimes. Not very often, but, you know. Sometimes you get in the mood.”   
Finn set the vibrator on the bed. They could always have fun with that.

There was a massive crack of thunder, loud enough to shake the walls, and Finn flinched, letting Seth pull him close for a kiss. It did an excellent job of distracting him from the storm. 

At least until the lights flickered and shut off.

Seth laughed against Finn’s lips and Finn smiled and shook his head.

“Uh-do you still-”

“I don’t mind the dark, baby.”

Seth placed his hand flat on Finn’s stomach, on the little soft spot at the bottom of his abdomen.

“Baby, what-I talk a lot in bed-what words do you need?”

Finn smiled and bumped his nose against Seth’s, kissing his lips and chin and nose.

“Um-I don’t-I guess ‘hole’ and ‘cunt’ are okay? I don’t have a lot of preferences. I guess-’cock’ is what I usually use, too-or what most of my partners have defaulted to-but-I think I’d like anything that you said, as long as you know in your head that I’m a man.”

“I-I just need you to be comfortable, you know? Do-are you okay being touched there? Or do you prefer anal, I was with a guy once who was like that-”

It was a little reassuring that Seth had had sex with trans men before. 

“I’m alright with it. I don’t-I like it better in that hole, anal is a little overwhelming for me-”

Seth grinned and kissed Finn’s cheek. 

“Alright-I mean, do you wanna top, though? You can-”

Finn fondly rolled his eyes and grabbed Seth’s hand, guiding it between his legs under his sweats. He heard Seth gasp, and he grinned. 

“Touch me.”

Seth nodded and licked at Finn’s lips, running his fingers over Finn’s vulva, stroking his fingertips between the thick, soft lips, spreading slick all around. He gripped Finn’s cock between his thumb and index finger, stroking him at a teasing, torturously slow pace. Finn rocked his hips, groaning and wrapping his arms around Seth. 

“F-fuck, Seth-mm-my-oh-oh! That feels-that’s so good, Seth, just like that-”

“You like that, baby? Take these off, I can do even better.”

Finn didn’t hesitate to shove his pants and boxers down and off, dropping them on the floor in the dark. Seth pulled off his own shirt and then his pants, and Finn laid on his back, Seth laying over him, his cock resting against Finn’s thigh. Finn reached between them and stroked his palm over Seth’s heavy, full cock, moaning and tugging on Seth’s hair with his other hand. 

“Mmm-Seth-”

“Finn, fuck-you’re gonna make me come too quick-”

“Then you’d better start fucking me fast, Seth-”

Seth growled and bit at Finn’s lips, knocking his legs apart and reaching down and shoving two fingers into Finn. Finn cried out, wrapping his arms around Seth’s shoulders.

“OH! Oh-oh God oh-oh fuck yes, Seth-fuck-another please-fuck yes-”

“God-what a greedy lil cunt, bet you’re fucking aching for some dick-”

“God-yes-my-oh fuck, fuck me-”

Seth bit at Finn’s lips again, until they felt a little swollen and he kissed Finn as he pressed another finger into him, Finn gasping at the stretch. Seth took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Finn’s mouth, and Finn whimpered at the taste of Seth’s spit. He broke the kiss and shoved Seth away to grab a condom, tearing it open and almost dropping it. He wasn’t feeling very patient and he quickly rolled the condom onto Seth, all while Seth still had his fingers working in and out of Finn. 

“Fuck-c’mon, fuck my needy little hole-”

Seth kneeled up-it was hard to see in the dark, but Finn could just make out his shape-and he pulled Finn closer, gently running his hands over Finn’s thighs. Finn giggled a little when Seth’s big, warm hands brushed over the ticklish spots on his legs. He heard Seth laugh in the dark. 

“Hey, tell me-fuck-uh, tell me if anything feels wrong-or bad, okay?”

“As-as long as you do the same-”

Finn felt Seth’s cockhead pressing against his vulva, thrusting against him a few times before spreading Finn with one hand, guiding his cock inside of Finn. He was slow and sweet and careful, filling Finn steadily and Finn loved the quiet gasp Seth let out. 

“Oh-Finn-fuck-”   
Finn shut his eyes and rolled his hips a little, once Seth was fully pressed inside him. Seth was the absolute  _ perfect _ size, thick and just long enough to hit all the right spots inside him without being too much. Finn clenched around him, his lips parting as he scrambled to find somewhere to put his hands, something to grab. Seth pulled out slowly, thrusting back in at the same pace. Finn gripped the sheet with one hand and brought the other up to his chest, rubbing it over his abs, down to press over his pubic mound. 

“Seth-c’mon, go faster-”

“Fuck-just needed a minute-”

Seth moved his hips a little faster, groaning and gripping Finn’s thighs. Finn was more than happy to lay back and take it; he could be pushy in bed, and he knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to make it known to his partners, but he loved being taken care of and focused on and fucked. Finn gasped and felt heat flush to his chest, squeezing his tits and wrapping the fingers of his other hand around his cock. He pulled his knees up for Seth to thrust in at a different angle, biting his lip and moaning when Seth’s cockhead nudged up against the most sensitive part of his insides. 

“Oh-Seth! Please-my-fuck, God, fuck me harder-know you can, come on-”

“God-dammit, Finn, gonna wreck this cunt-oh-”

Seth shifted his position so that he was leaning over Finn, their bodies much closer. Finn felt him cup his face, Seth’s thumb gently gliding over Finn’s cheekbone. Finn wrapped one leg around Seth’s waist and reached between again, gripping his own cock. They both inhaled sharply; Finn had tightened around Seth at the stimulation to his cock and he leaned up a little to kiss Seth. He’d meant to kiss his mouth but had missed in the darkness of the room, kissing Seth’s beard instead. Seth let out the sexiest quiet laugh Finn had ever heard and he felt his face heat up even more.

They couldn’t even talk, for a while, kissing and breathing against each other, moving their bodies together in a steady, easy rhythm, Seth fucking deep into Finn, his cock dragging over Finn’s insides and creating the most delicious friction. Finn hadn’t had sex in a while, and while he loved toys, there was just something special about a flesh-and-blood cock, and even more so, there was something special about having someone  _ else _ doing the touching. Finn placed his hand over his pubic mound, fingers splayed across himself so that his cock was between his middle and ring finger, the movement of his and Seth’s bodies causing him to thrust between his fingers. Finn let out a sharp cry at the newer sensation, and Seth moved his hips faster. Finn could feel Seth’s abdomen tightening against him, and he knew neither of them would last much longer. 

Finn couldn’t see Seth when he came, but from the sound he made and the feeling of his body tensing and surging forward those last few times, his cock pumping inside Finn. Finn fucked back against Seth through his orgasm, still stroking his cock until he felt a jolt through his body, coming around Seth. His eyes rolled back and his back arched, arms going around Seth’s waist tight and squeezing. He hadn’t come so hard in months, and he held Seth flush against his body while they both came back to themselves. 

Seth caught his breath with his face pressed to Finn’s neck, and Finn stroked his hands up and down Seth’s back.

“Seth?”

“‘m….good. I’m good. You?”

“Amazing.”

Finn giggled when he felt Seth smile against his skin. 

“Good.”

Seth shifted back a little, carefully pulling out of Finn, and Finn could make out his outline while he searched around for his phone. His face was suddenly illuminated-the white light a little odd on his tanned, sweaty skin-and Seth stood, pulling the condom off and heading to the bathroom. He came back a few moments later and laid back in the bed, still naked and not hesitating to press against Finn. Finn watched as Seth set a few alarms on his phone for the morning.

“Hope you don’t mind getting up early. Uh-actually, if you want, if you don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow, you can like...just hang around here, until I get home or if you wanna get a ride from someone else-”

Finn laid on his side, facing Seth, and pulled Seth closer until they were properly cuddling up to one another. He leaned in and kissed Seth’s lips, then his nose and chin, closing his eyes and sighing. 

“I’ll figure that out in the morning, darling.”   
He knew Seth was smiling, and they kissed one more time before Finn fell asleep, the storm going outside still, warm under the covers with Seth. 

\---

Seth hugged Dakota tight and shrugged at Xavier over her shoulder. Seth loved his students, and he knew a lot of them were emotional about the last day of senior year. Hell, so was he. It was always a hard time for him; he’d spent years getting to know these kids and it was difficult to think that he may never really see them again. He knew he could keep up with the kids on social media-he promised to share his Facebook and Instagram and Twitter once the kids were fully graduated-but it was different than seeing them every day. Dakota sniffled and Candice jumped on him next. 

Aleister caught him a moment after and shyly handed him a box, hands shoved into the pockets of his favored black vest as Seth opened it and grinned. It was a shirt from a band they both enjoyed-he’d definitely bonded with many of his students through music-and Seth threw an arm around the young man’s shoulders. 

“Thanks, kid. I love it.”

Aleister nodded and sniffled, clearly trying not to cry openly. He really was a sweet kid. 

“I’m gonna miss you, Mister Rollins.”

“I’ll miss you, too, kid. Hey, it’s not like I’m going anywhere, though. You can always come back and see me.”

Aleister brightened. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, man. You know I want updates on your poetry contests.”

Aleister hugged him-quickly, so as to not get caught being anything but the tough guy he showed the world-and left, grinning and waving goodbye. Natalya came to stand next to Seth, a tissue in her hands, gently dabbing under her eyes with it. 

“I hate today.”

“You say that every year.”   
“Because I hate it every year.”

Seth smiled and Natalya leaned on him. She was similar to him when it came to the last day of the school year, and he squeezed her shoulder, before pulling his phone out. He blushed seeing a text from Finn. It was a message and a picture.

‘ _ hope u don’t mind, took this home w me _ ’

A selfie of Finn in the mirror, wearing nothing but the hoodie from yesterday and the skimpiest boxers Seth had ever seen. The hoodie was unzipped, showing the barest hint of Finn’s abs and tits. There was a kissy face emoji at the end of the text, and Seth groaned.

“What’s that face at, Rollins?”

“Nothing. Just...had a really good date last night.”

Seth, Natalya, and Xavier all made their way to Seth’s classroom-it’d somehow become Their Room-and Seth sat behind his desk and grinned.

“Had a good date this morning, too.”

Xavier and Natalya both raised their eyebrows. 

“Y’all had-”

“On the second date?”

Seth shrugged. 

“The power had gone out-thank fuck we didn’t actually get any hail, that would’ve killed the mood-but I mean...we were there together for the night, we both wanted it. Nothing wrong with moving fast.”

“Yeah, of course, it just....that’s unusual for you.”

Seth licked his lips, blushing deeply and looking down at the top of his desk. 

“Yeah...well….I like him, you know? I haven’t liked anyone in a long time. Not like this, at least.”

“Awww!”

Seth glared at Xavier. 

“Shut up. And do NOT start singing-”

“Aw, don’t worry, Kofi and E aren’t here. Can’t do our thing with just me.”   
“So have you guys set up another date?”

Seth turned his attention to Natalya.

“Yeah, for Friday. He’s got some stuff going on today and tomorrow, but...I mean, we talk all the time, you know? It’s amazing. I don’t even like people, but Finn is….he’s something else.”

His friends both ‘awww’ed again, loudly, and Seth rolled his eyes, gathering his things up to go home. To go home and text Finn and think about him all night, was more accurate, and Seth smiled the entire drive to his house at the thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have a genuine question: do y'all like.....get tired of me writing them as like, NEVER waiting to have sex? it occurred to me tonight while watching rifftrax and writing this that like, i don't think i've ever written them as waiting. i just wondered if that was something y'all get tired of

**Author's Note:**

> so like..............if people end up liking this, i'll add more to it, cause i like the little world i've built, but who knows :p


End file.
